Talk:Burst of Aggression
Discussion What an awesome skill for non-warriors (which is why they made it Strength I assume). Even at a minimum of 5 seconds, the recharge is only 12 and makes for an extremely quick chain-off with assassins. Tarinoc 15:25, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :This synergizes (spelling?) really well with Decapitate because of the 'lose all adrenaline' thing both skills have -Thomas 13:24, 27 September 2006 (CDT) yes i was thiking the exact same thing. this skill has huge potential for unbelieveabley fast chains on an assassin. i would say its a 1 man spike because it is ridiculously powerful. Before I even read your comment Thomas, i thought the same thing. I used it in User/Xenodius/A/W_Devastating_Eye_Jabber. Xenopia Impellus 13:52, 20 October 2006 (CDT) : Why should assassins 1 man spike with this, fi they can't do with Frenzy, they won't do with this either. It's a good alternative to Frenzy nothing more... 80.132.103.142 08:10, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::Assassins don't use Frenzy because they only have 70 armor. :) 09:24, 30 October 2006 (CST) :::Erm perhaps some kind of "cancel stance" could prevent the downside of frenzy-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 09:30, 30 October 2006 (CST) FYI: I was impatient with my character and didn't want to wait to get to a town with a skill trainer for this skill, so I captured it from the mandragor boss Enadiz The Hardheaded (Enadiz read backwards is Zidane... the professional soccer player famous for his headbutt, which is also the name of the elite skill this monster has). He's located just outside the eastern exit of Yohlon Haven, just past the priest and a group of tusked howlers. 24.57.160.10 04:18, 15 November 2006 (CST)Darth Jim sure if you get attacked by one person-you can manage to use a cancel stance, but with a bunch of enemies it only takes two hits to kill the average frenzied assasin sometimes you can get lag or miss the spike, cancel stances aren't 100%, while this gives just enough time to pull off a combo with no risk other than something like empathy with insidious parasite Ok there is no reason to use this skill over flurry on an iw mesmer...flurry and iw are both prophecies skills while this is nightfall. going to remove the note cause its obvious flurry is the superior choice. To Nerf, or Not to Nerf I dunno, it's only a matter of time before Anerf decides to nerf this. They're probably gonna ruin it by putting in a 25% increase for attack. :Or they could just change the duration to something like 1...10. --Theonemephisto 20:23, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::Or maybe 2..8. 65.95.232.243 20:59, 10 April 2007 (CDT) THEY'vE NERFED IT! Jeez Louis! THEY'VE NERFED IT! Now 0 strength is only TWO seconds! AHHHHH! IT'S THE NERF MONSTER! Blah.... Yeah.....alot more useless for warriors now. When I heard about the nerf, I was expecting the duration to make a somewhat big jump with more points in strength =/ guess that didn't happen. This skill is useless now. P A R A S I T I C 21:03, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Not really i still pwn with BoA if proof needed find me IGNStevo101 21:04, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Just use Tiger Stance, works almost as well. Tycn 21:08, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Or flurry since the dagger damage is relatively low anyway and you'll only lose about 2-3 points of damage (I will shank anyone who suggests frenzy >.>), but this just wont do for BoA sins anymore 68.202.141.12 21:22, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Doh, forgot I cleared cookies and history today Wyvern 21:23, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::I don't have NF and I've been using Flurry in place of BoA. It actually works quite well. --GodofJur :::Then how do you use Shadow Prison? Tycn 21:42, 10 April 2007 (CDT)